


Abandoned ficlets

by temis



Category: Halo, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis





	1. Bilbo knows khuzdul

The books and the strange language had been a refuge in the months after the death of his mother, and he had submerged himself in the study of the runes, tasting the weight of the words, as the harsh language seemed to give him a way to express his grief without being encumbered by what he was allowed to show or not in polite society.

Here, in his library, with the big black book adorned with gold and the slim booklet written with his mother’s hand, both peppered with their strange angular letters, he could simple be what he was, neither a Took nor a Baggins, just Bilbo, son of Belladonna Took and Burgo Baggins, and now orphan of both.

As he painstakingly tried to understand the syntax, structures and simple words of the foreign language with nothing but a (very) outdated and incomplete dictionary, his mother’s annotations on common words (to Bilbo’s secret amusement, most of them seems to be swearwords), luck and sheer stubbornness, Bilbo started not to heal, but to let go of the anger as well as the grief. Soon, he felt the longing for the pipe and the warmth of friends, for good food and the song of a party. 

Even so, it is a puzzle he can not easily let go, even as he sounds the heavy words, figuring how they should be said through his mother's annotations, trying to recognize the difference between one sound and another that in Westron are the same. 


	2. Master Chief about Arbiter

He still hated the Arbiter sometimes: when he sees a marine killed by plasma or the remains of civilians and military alike half-chewed, most of the times with wounds indicating they were still alive while having pieces of themselves eaten by Brutes or Jackals, when he walks on a planet condemned to burn or remembers the savage pride the Covenant had in purging his species, it was impossible not to hate him.

Most times he tolerates the alien's presence, in the same way one does something they cannot change or overcome. Resignation to his presence, but not acceptance. He was still an evil, but the smaller of them

Rarely, on the middle of a battle, when they are back to back with enemies on all sides and do not need to speak to act, to know what the other will do, how he will attack or defend, then and only then when he aches for his brothers and sisters, for his Spartans, or Cortana, then he loves to fight alongside the Sangheilli. It is the closest he can get to the feeling of not being alone.


End file.
